Eevee aventura
by misores
Summary: un chico llamado marco fue hasecinado tratando de detener un robo de Banco, pero antes de ir al cielo un ser le propone renacer en otro universo pero con una forma diferente que le depara a marco en el futuro lea y averiguarlo


**hola como está esta ves traigo una historia TF de poke se que son algo trilladas pero no me la podía sacar de la mente esta en beta ya que dependiendo de lo que pueda hacer asi que espero que les guste**

**descargo de responsabilidad xq no soy dueña de pokemon o cualquier anime por los momentos jajaja.**

* * *

_Me pregunto lo que sería como para morir._

_¿Le duele? ¿Habrá sangre? O voy a morir en mi sueño, justo por allí y no saber nunca que yo me haya ido? Mis ojos pueden estar abiertos, o podrían ser cerrados también._

_Me pregunto qué pasa después._

_El cielo o el infierno, creo. Tal vez incluso un nuevo cuerpo sin recuerdos de mi vida pasada. . . reencarnación. Me importa lo que sucede con mi alma. También me importa lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo. Yo no quiero estar bajo tierra, pudriéndose. Pero yo no quiero ser nada más que cenizas tampoco._

_Me pregunto si yo podría intentarlo de nuevo._

_En la vida, quiero decir._

Pues todo esto paso y mis preguntas fueron contestadas de las maneras más inesperadas.

Era un día normal en mi vida, todos estaban esperando lo mejor de mí, bueno es lo normal para un niño de 9 años que ya está en su último año de secundaria, con la excepción de que estaba acompañando a mi madre al banco para abrirme una cuenta bancaria para mi beca universitaria he aquí donde todo salió mal.

Estaba jugando un videojuego de DS es lo único que me distrae, es lo malo de tener un cerebro tan detallista como el mío, ni siquiera me importaba esta estúpida beca universitaria todo lo que quería era irme pronto a casa y descansar mi vida era un aburrimiento total todo era monótono, del colegio a la casa no había más que eso mis compañeros de clases me odiaban por ser tan listo y al parecer yo los avergonzando, ni siquiera los chicos de mi edad me ponían atención para ellos era un ser extraño.

No fue sino hasta muy tarde que me di cuenta que todas las personas estaban gritando de desesperación y acostándose en el suelo del banco, solo me asome de reojo para ver lo que pasaba y ahí estaban unos asaltantes.

Dispararon un arma en la pierna del vigilante como si nada, lo primero que pensé fue escóndete y has lo posible para no llamar la atención ya que ni siquiera a sonado la alarma, fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de llamar a la policía yo podía no había sido detectado aun así que lo hice pero en cuanto lo hacía e informe a los policía un tipo de camisa negra con chaleco grueso suponía que era un chaleco anti balas me agarro de mi camiseta por la espalda.

"baya, baya, baya aquí tenemos aun soplón que pensabas chico que no nos daríamos cuanta de ti por ser tan pequeño" dijo un hombre alto no pude ver más porque lo siguiente que discerní fue un fuerte dolos seguido por un ruido antes de que todo se puso de color rojo ante mis ojos.

"¡No! Marco, Marco por favor no mueras, mira a Mama si todo va salir bien, ¡Por favor! déjenme llamar una ambulancia si por favor" grito mi mama tan desesperada sobre mi y se sentía tan fría, la verdad es así como se sentía morir la verdad no era tan malo solo una sensación fría y perder las sensación de mi cuerpo poco a poco, no tenía la fuerza para hablar y responderle, la verdad pensé que así me libro de mi vida sin sentido no esta tan mal morí queriendo hacer algo bueno por los demás o al menos lo veo así.

Con mis últimas fuerzas "no llore mama no es tan malo aun tienes a mi hermanito y tienes que cuidarlo yo solo pensé hacer lo correcto y a pesar de todo te quiero" eso fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se oscureciera sin poder escuchar las últimas palabras de mi madre.

Yo estaba de pie en algo, pero yo no podía ver lo que era. Todo era negro, con la excepción de mi cuerpo. Pude ver mi cuerpo perfectamente en este contexto negro. Yo no podía oír ni oler nada. Podía sentir el dolor en el pecho y aunque le dolía como el infierno. Incluso no podía ver moretones o alguna herida.

"Hola, Marcos. Creí que nunca llegarías aquí!" Pasé alrededor, para ver una criatura flotando allí.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Lloré. La criatura era poco más de 3 metros de alto blanco con gris y lo que parecía una especia de circulo de oro metálico rodeando la mitad de su cuerpo. Tenía una cabeza gigante en un cuerpo que parecía que había sido armado pero todo era como si estuviera vivo. Su cola echó hacia atrás y adelante, ya que me estudió.

"Creo que ya sabes," dijo de manera burlona pero no quitaba su vista de mi " soy el creador de este mundo y muchos otros" dijo en forma autoritaria "en este caso me presentare como Arceus" _como que se presentara como Arceus es un idiota o que no entiendo lo que pasa_ "para aclarar no soy un idiota lo que dije lo dije enserio y si puedo leer tu mente es obvio ya que tu mente es la que está presente a mi, bien el asunto es que tu no debierais morir aun va en contra a este mundo por lo tanto me temo que te sacare de el y te enviare a otro como un ser nuevo"

Ante esto me he quedado sin palabras quiere decir que no era mi tiempo pero aun así morí y que querrá decir con un nuevo cuerpo. "bien a que te refieres Arceus, puesto no creo que me quedare aquí verdad''

"chico listo cierto no estarás mas en este mundo quedaras en otro, y pues quise decir que enserio serás otro ser vivo, claro si aceptas"

Me puse a pensar lo que estaba diciendo tendría una segunda oportunidad en la vida y tal vez esta vez yo tendría el control de ella claro que era obvio que no vería a mi familia de nuevo lo que me tenia un tanto desilusionado pero si renazco tendría una nueva "una pregunta ¿si acepto recordare todo lo que soy?" con eso Arceus suspiro "si lo recordaras pero eso dependerá de ti ya que con tu nueva vida viene nuevas memorias, en otras palabras podrías olvidarlo todo pero ten por seguro que olvidaras tu nombre Marcos"

Con eso respondido solo acepte y espere a ver qué pasaba lo siguiente fue una tremenda fuerza arrastrándome del lugar seguido por una luz cálida que me rodeaba y después oscuridad de nuevo.

"vamos empuja chiquito debes de empujar fuerte" dijo un voz masculina y yo la obedecí y se escuchaba el crak de una concha mientras lo hacía "vamos con más fuerza tu puedes no nos dejes esperando mas" dijo esta vez una mujer yo simplemente quería salir, más bien tenia la necesidad quería ver a las personas con esas voces que me llamaban y de pronto una luz cegadora se introdujo a mi pequeño lugar dejándome temporalmente ciego.

Sentía algo agarrándome como si me sacara de esa concha pero aun no podía ver "wow que tenemos aquí nos es linda Sakura , esta es nuestra hija se ve adorable" dijo la voz masculina pero esto me dejo algo de mal sabor en mi boca como que hija soy un chico no.

Yo solo trataba de ajustarme a la luz parecía que tenia meses sin verla "¡OH! Vamos Darius claro que es hermosa es mi hija después de todo" esta vez lo dijo la voz femenina supuse que serian mi nuevos padres pero la duda prevalecía como que era una chica o demonios Arceus te voy a matar.

En cuanto abrí los ojos solo vi dos figuras una parecía un especia de gato rosado con una joya en la frente con hermosos ojos azules y la otra era un hermosa especie de zorra azul con orejas de forma de diamantes y parecía que tenia cristales por todo su cuerpo lo que ms destaca es un segundo pelaje en forma de cabello mas azul que su propio cuerpo y unos ojos que salta a ver eran amarillos un amarillo como el sol mismo.

No pude quitarme la sensación de que sabía que eran pero algo se me escapaba de la mente.

"¡OH vamos querida no saludaras a tus padres te estábamos esperando Konan" espera me esperaban o claro Salí de un huevo pero ellos son un gato y una zorra como un gato sale de un huevo. Y era definitivo era una chica el nombre me lo dojo todo pero que era exactamente.

Lo siguiente es que intente caminar solo para caerme de cara era obvio que no podía caminar en dos pies o mejor dicho patas.

"despacio pequeña Eevee no debes apresurarte primero conócete a ti misma antes de caminar" dijo una voz muy vieja pero sabia provenía de otro gato parecido a mi padre pero se notaban los años en el muy claramente.

_Que es un Eevee es lo primero que me pregunte y a pesar que el anciano lo decía como broma lo primero que hice fue tratar de verme a mí mismo era pequeña muy pequeña en realidad de color castaño toda mi piel peluda y al parecer tengo una mota blanca en mi cuello y si tengo cola trate de pararme nueva mente y solo por instinto camine hacia mi madre._

"_bienvenida hija mía mi pequeña Konan yo soy tu mama y este piche rosa es tu padre, te esperaba con ansias" dijo mi madre de manera muy tierna mientras me miraba a los ojos lo que me causo una gran satisfacción y un sentimiento de comodidad y protección, no pude soportarlo más y con un pequeño bostezo me quede dormida en ella._

"baya, lo que tenemos aquí es una Eevee muy hermosa espero que crezcas mucho nieta mía" dijo el mas viejo de los tres "o vamos suegro sabes que lo hará lo tiene en los genes" dijo Darius muy seguro de su pequeña niña poniéndose al lado de su pareja para apreciarla "bienvenida mi pequeña".


End file.
